wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
November 4, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The November 4, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 4, 2019 at the Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Uniondale, New York. Episode summary Charlotte Flair & Natalya vs The Kabuki Warriors This team of Charlotte Flair & Natalya might have some legs to it. One week after scoring a victory as an impromptu pairing, the two former SmackDown Women’s Champions earned a win over the WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions. While that isn’t exactly an upset on its face, there is something to be said for the manner in which the two Queens won the match. Flair and Natalya fought their way to an old-school, come-from-behind grinder that saw Natalya lock Asuka in the Sharpshooter to score a rare submission victory over The Empress of Tomorrow. Many will rush to anoint Charlotte & Natalya as champions-in-waiting after this, and that’s certainly a possibility. But the locker room is full of women who thought they were ready for the champions and found out otherwise. The road to the title is long, but consider this a promising beginning. Sin Cara & Carolina vs Andrade & Zelina Vega Sin Cara surely suspected that bringing on masked luchadora Carolina would give him a little extra something in his rivalry with Andrade. To be sure, she has. But even her presence wasn’t enough to stop The International Sensation from sliding to 0-3 against his rival, and she even had the distinction of suffering the deciding pinfall in the Mixed Tag Team Match that served as Sin Cara and Andrade’s third matchup in as many weeks. Though, to be perfectly fair, this match wasn’t so much about Sin Cara or Andrade as it was about Zelina Vega, who has made it clear for a week now that she was out for payback against the masked newcomer who humiliated her last week. La Muñeca did that and then some, even securing the win by herself after Andrade was dispatched by Sin Cara on the outside. Despite Carolina’s attempts to down Vega with a powerbomb, Zelina sent her tumbling into the turnbuckles and flattened her with a basement hurricanrana to secure the win. And anybody who thought Vega was merely part of the problem is surely rethinking that mindset right now. If nothing else, this match proved she’s a problem unto herself. Rusev vs Drew McIntyre Getting back at Bobby Lashley for stealing Lana isn’t going to come quite as easily as Rusev thinks. For one, The All Mighty backed out of Rusev’s challenge by claiming a torn groin (don’t ask how he supposedly did it) and Lashley seems to have held onto some contact info from that big Team Hogan vs. Team Flair rumble last week. Not only did Drew McIntyre step up to take Lashley’s place against Rusev, but Randy Orton came calling at a crucial juncture to stop The Bulgarian Brute from tearing Lashley apart. That juncture came when The All Mighty interfered in the match, bending a crutch over Rusev’s back and revealing his “injury” to be little more than a ruse. The interference gave Rusev the disqualification win but also had the unintended side effect of opening Lashley up to retaliation from Rusev. Orton struck before he could deliver it, dropping Rusev with an RKO and teeing up a two-on-one attack that was narrowly thwarted by the arrival of Ricochet. The former United States Champion sent Orton scrambling with a kick to the face and scored a twofer by dropkicking Lashley off the apron into Lana, clearing the ring and giving Rusev some much-needed backup. If nothing else, Rusev has friends in his darkest hour. That’s got to count for something. NXT Women’s Champion Shayna Baszler confronted Raw Women’s Champion Becky Lynch during a sit-down interview Becky Lynch and Shayna Baszler have never met in the ring, but there’s already a history of sorts between the Raw and NXT Women’s Champions. After all, Becky’s the one who sent Shayna’s friend, Ronda Rousey, packing from WWE at WrestleMania, and the news that all three Women’s Champions will battle in a Triple Threat at Survivor Series means The Man is either about to double down on her biggest win yet or suffer retribution on an agonizing scale. The first encounter between the two Superstars served only to build that tension. Shayna didn’t bum-rush Becky like she did the SmackDown Women’s Champion, Bayley, but she did arrive unannounced, interrupting Lynch’s sit-down interview with Charly Caruso to kick off a tense face-to-face. “I’m not Ronda Rousey,” warned The Queen of Spades, with the additional promise to pin or submit The Man at Survivor Series — while leaving Lynch the courtesy of picking the limb that would be targeted. Lynch remained unmoved, seemingly overjoyed that Baszler had sought her out and given her the chance to sow the same doubt The Man once planted in Rousey. And while neither was looking past Bayley, it was clear by the end of the interview that a special sort of animosity was already brewing between the two champions that were (with all respect to Charly) the baddest women in the room. When all is said and done, one might be the baddest on the planet. Results * Tag Team Match: Charlotte Flair & Natalya defeated The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka & Kairi Sane) by submission * Mixed Tag Team Match: Andrade & Zelina Vega defeated Carolina & Sin Cara Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Kairi Sane Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Natalya Category:Shayna Baszler Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes